Reunited
by AlexyHeartsAnime
Summary: You haven't seen Rin in months, you decide to move to Japan to relieve your frustration! (Oneshot)


**I'm bored so before you ask, that's why I'm doing this oneshot okay? Anyway I love Free! So much but Rin is my cutie so I decided to make this out of curiosity so just imagine the main character is you! ;)**

It's been a while since you have seen Rin. He was your best boy mate and also your best friend, you felt secure and calm around him and you loved his face, no his whole body because of the stress of not seeing him you decide to leave Australia and move to Japan, with your parents consent of course. It took you a while to convince your parents but you agreed to call them 3 times a day and email them updates and pictures of yourself.

The bus suddenly stopped making me jump and wake up. I looked above the seats and saw we stopped at Iwatobi. I jumped out of my seat in joy and made my way out of the bus.

"Whaaaaa!" I gasped. "Pretty!" The bus stopped right at a beach. "I wonder if Rin still swims hehe" I smiled to myself and kept walking along the beach. "Luckily it's a nice day, I'm glad I wore a long frilly dress and sandals" I giggled.

I stopped and sat down looking at the beach. "It really is pretty huh?" My hair flows with the wind revealing the slight blush I had.

"Haru don't just dive into the water so suddenly!" I heard a voice close by to me.

"That's Haru for you" I turned to see who it was. I saw 4 guys and 1 girl.

"That girl..." I whispered. "That's..." I gasped. I turned around, facing the sea again hoping she wouldn't see me. Gou or... Kou as she wants everyone to call her. She's my best friend, we have never met before but we usually talk on the phone and text each other often. "So that's what she looks like... She also pretty" I smiled.

I heard footsteps approaching me, I flinched. " ?" I turned to see Kou overjoyed but at the same time confused.

"Ah... ermm" I tried to find the words to say but nothing came out of me.

"It really is you! Why didn't you tell me you would be coming to Japan?" Kou hugged me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise..." I patted her on the head.

"That's mean!" She pouted. "Oh that's right, Rin will be coming today, for some reason he's late but were practising swimming, wanna join?"

"I can?" My eyes shone.

"Of course!" She smiled taking my hand. We sat on a rock near by the boys and watched them swim.

* * *

"So your living alone?!" She froze.

"Mhm, I finally convinced my parents. It took a while but they let me" I explained. "I really wanted to come here and see you guys. I'm glad Rin still swims though" I smiled at her.

"Well he was going to quit twice but Haru and the other's got to him" Kou sighed.

"Just like him huh? So that's Haru, Makoto and Nagisa, who's the boy in glasses?" I asked.

"He's also in the club called Rei, unfortunately Rin isn't in the club because he goes to another school but it's all good after all, he's cheerful again" She smiled. "Are you still in contact with him? He says you only message me"

"Ah... I wonder" I looked away. I can't tell her I'm too nervous to call him!

"Matsuoka-chan!" A voice sprang into my ears.

"Ah! Nitori, Onii-chan!" Kou waved to them. The second she called out Rin I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hm who's the girl?" Nitori asked. I wouldn't dare turn around.

"She's and old friend of Rin's, say hello" She turned to me. I felt my heart pounding, my head started to hurt. I have to do this! I turned slowly until I faced Nitori and Rin. I gasped, I felt my cheeks turning red

"A-ah... hello..." not making any eye contact.

"You sure haven't changed " Rin called out to me. My eyes widened and faced Rin. " Still shy as ever, let me see if you really haven't changed" He leaped on top of me and started squishing my cheeks.

"W-wait!" He's too close I feel like I'm gonna faint! "R-Rin!" I pushed my hands to his face trying to push him away.

"Still as feisty as ever I see" He laughed, letting go he looked at Haru and the others. "Well make sure to watch me swim okay?" He smiled making me blush.

"Cya Nitori, Onii-chan!" Kou waved.

"It's like you two just saw each other yesterday" Kou giggled. "Well, I can tell he's really happy to see you after all he was shocked and happy"

"You think so...?" I asked.

"Positive!" Kou grinned at me.

* * *

I looked at my watch "3pm" I sighed "I better be going" I lifted myself up.

"Well it's late for practices anyway so let's go together okay?" She asked me. I felt happy and nodded."Everyone it's time to get out of the sea, let's go!" Kou shouted to get everyone's attention. The boys all got out of the sea and started wiping themselves down with towels "Ahhh~ Such beautiful biceps!~~" Kou squealed. I blushed at seeing Rin figure.

After they all got changed without us looking of course we all started walking our separate ways so it was just Me, Rin, Nitori and Kou. They all started to talk about swimming competitions and other things I don't know about, I do admit that I was kinda jealous. I took a peak and Rin's broad back; he was behind me at the time and noticed he was staring at me. I blushed and turned away, how embarrassing.

He walked at the same pace I did so we were walking together and Kou and Nitori went ahead of us. "So... How have you been? You haven't texted me since then" He asked, starting up a conversation.

"I-I'm good, How about you?" I looked at him.

"Good good. So where are you going to be living?" He smiled.

"I can show you, after all I'm not busy at the moment" I smiled gently at him, I noticed him blush slightly.

"Sure..." He whispered quietly. I felt stupid and embarrassed.

We stopped and waved At Kou and Nitori good bye and we separated from them. Awkward silence filled the air, but inside I was panicking. I stopped and took a look at the map. "This must be it" I looked at the house "It's a bit big for only me huh, oh well" I opened the gate and let him go though first. Opening the door I gasped. "Whoa it's really big inside"

"It really is.." He replied."Well I'm gonna have a look around first" He said and off he went. I shrugged it off and looked around observing where to put everything.

I felt my phone vibrate and took it out. "It's from Kou" I opened up the message, it said: 'Make sure to tell me everything that happens! ;)' "Kou you idiot! Were not lovers!" Sent.

"What's wrong ?" Rin asked right up close to my face. I felt his breath tickle my cheeks.

Did he just hear? Oh no! "A-ah ummm, not-"He plant his lips onto mine. "Mmfff" Did I just make a weird sound?!

He let go "I've tried to hold back but I can't anymore, why didn't you call me, I wanted to talk to you, you have changed, your appearance, your face, your everything" He breath lingered around my face. I was shocked by his sudden outburst.

"I-I.. was too nervous to call you, I wanted to but I couldn't, that's why I came to Japan, to see YOU!" I was at the verge of tears. "I've always loved you, you always help me, always, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin our relationship but I can't handle it anymore I feels like I'm gonna break!" I felt tears drip down me, I was pretty much screaming.

I felt the warmth of his body placed onto mine. "I'm glad you told me now, I wouldn't be able to cope not seeing you if we had a long distance relationship..." He spoke softly into my ear.

We turned to each other. His face got gradually closer and he kissed me again, this time deeper and more passionate. "I love you... " He managed to say in pauses of not kissing. I felt myself crying some more. Finally.

**Lemon? You decide. Well I think this went pretty well, I tried to contain my orgasms while writing this, xD. But anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next time! ~.^Sayonara!**


End file.
